Back From the Dead
by iheartGibbs
Summary: An agent believed dead turns up alive, 11 months later. What does this mean for the team? Is there a way to turn back the clock?
1. Chapter 1

Tony groaned and rolled over to shut off his alarm. For the third time that morning. _Maybe I should just call in sick. No. Wouldn't fly with Gibbs. He would know. But then, maybe that's exactly why I should call in sick. Gibbs would get it._

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo never particularly enjoyed getting out of bed early in the morning, but that wasn't abnormal: most people don't. But he would usually turn off the alarm, roll out of bed, get a shower, coffee and be ready to face the day. But today wasn't a normal day. Today was exactly one year since the day they began investigating The Case. And that wasn't the worst of it. Next month would be the real challenge: the one year anniversary of the deaths of long-time Chief Medical Examiner and friend Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard and Special Agent Timothy McGee. Tony's best friend, though he wasn't likely to admit that part.

"Hey Boss, it's Tony." After a pause and responding grunt that acknowledged someone was actually on the other end of the phone line, he continued. "I'm a bit under the weather. Not gonna make it in today."

"You can't just crawl under a rock. Won't change anything."

"I know, but…"

"If you can't handle today, how are you gonna manage…"

"I know, I know. Gibbs, I just can't."

Gibbs sighed. "Take the day. Don't lose your phone."

"I got it. Rule number five."

Tony made his way to the kitchen and stared at the coffeepot. He dismissed the idea, opened the cabinet and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. This matched his mood better today. He had nowhere else to be. No one to see. Kate was dead. Jenny was dead. Ziva left. Ducky was dead. Tim was dead. Abby had left. Gibbs had pulled away and was a shell of his former self. Nothing would ever be the same, and it was all his fault. Well, the last case was, anyway.

* * *

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat at his desk, scrolling through photo after photo of perp after perp. Much like after Kate had been murdered, Gibbs had become obsessed with finding the men responsible for Ducky and Tim's deaths. A man with a vengeance. A dog with a bone. He would get his man eventually.

"Excuse me, Agent Gibbs," a timid voice asked.

"What?" Gibbs asked impatiently without looking away from his photos.

"Um, Director Vance asked me to get permission…"

"If Vance needs something he doesn't need my permission."

"Yes sir," the voice walked away.

Gibbs thinks it was probably Mutt. Jeff was down in autopsy with what's her name, the new medical examiner. Helen? Yeah, like Helen of Troy. She was a looker.

Gibbs wasn't sure when he stopped learning the names of the people on his team, but he wasn't the same leader he had been. He got results, but there was no caring – no father figure crap. The first two were Laurel and Hardy. The next, Thelma and Louise. Louise was a former football pro from the deep south and hated the nickname. Probably why he didn't last. Pity.

Gibbs rolled his eyes at the fact Tony wasn't here. He counted on his senior field agent to liaison between him and the rest of the team. Again, he wasn't sure when he stopped mentoring…probably when he lost three of his family members in one fell swoop.

"Gibbs," he answered curtly when his cell phone rang.

"Hey Jethro," Fornell replied, his tone all business. "FBI just picked up the Bixby brothers and their crew."

Gibbs didn't say a word, simply lowered his coffee cup, grabbed his keys and sidearm, and then headed toward the elevator.

"And?" he asked, still moving.

"And there's something else," Fornell hesitated.

"I gathered that," Gibbs answered with frustrated tone.

"One of the gang is claiming to be one of yours."

"What?!" Gibbs shouted as the elevator doors opened to admit him. He was oblivious to the fact that every eye in the squad room was trained on him.

"It's true, Jethro," Fornell continued.

* * *

Tony groaned, belched, winced and then reached for his ringing telephone. He groaned again and grabbed his head.

"Ugh," he muttered. "Gave at the office."

"Are you sober?" The tone in Gibbs' voice was enough to bring him around. Sort of.

"I'm…moderately functional," Tony answered, muffling another belch.

"I'll take that as a no. Get some water and a change of clothes. Mutt or Jeff will pick you up in ten."

"Not coming in today," Tony reminded his boss.

"Tony, just do it," Gibbs interrupted. "Tim's alive."

"What the f….?" Tony stared at the phone. Of course Gibbs hung up. Tony wouldn't need coffee now: he was wide awake.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony slid into the passenger seat of Special Agent Genia Stanton's car.

"Whaddya know about what's going on, Probie?" Tony asked, without preamble.

Genia winced from the smell and offered her teammate a Tic-Tac. When he started to refuse, she insisted. "Please, for my sake? And I'm not the probie, remember? That's Mark."

"You're both probies, probie," Tony continued. "Give me info. Don't leave me hanging."

"FBI picked up Baxter and Conner Bixby and their crew this morning," Genia began. "Coffee?"

"What?" Tony asked distractedly, wanting her to get back to the subject. He picked up the Starbucks cup she pointed to in the passenger side cup holder and took a sip. Perfect. "Thanks. Go ahead, please."

"Apparently Agent McGee is alive and has been in deep cover for the past eleven months."

"Deep cover? You're freakin' kidding me. He's not trained for that. Who does he think he is, G Callen?"

"It was my understanding he was undercover when this began?" Genia asked, now confused.

"Well, sort of," Tony explained. "Ducky and Tim were both playing undercover roles for a shakedown, take down kind of thing. A one-night scenario. It went sideways. Ducky was made and they shot him, point blank, before we could get to him. Tim was in a vehicle that we saw explode. We assumed they figured out they were both agents and took them out."

"But apparently they had only made Dr Mallard, and McGee was able to get away with the rest of the crew," Genia continued, finally understanding the situation.

"That doesn't make any sense," Tony said. "He would have told someone. Gibbs. Me. Director Vance…"

Tony's face transformed to stone before her eyes. Genia hadn't gotten to know Agent DiNozzo very well yet, but she was a good investigator and profiler. She knew people. And she knew that regardless of whether or not he was actually involved, Director Vance was now the object of a certain senior field agent's ire.

Tony slammed his head back against the headrest, seething. When Jenny was director, she had recruited him for some undercover work that he was woefully unprepared for. Had Vance done the same thing to Tim? Had he known all along that Tim was alive and let us all grieve? Let Abby leave? Let Gibbs…change?

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't the same thing happen to you?" Genia asked.

"Meaning?" Tony asked.

"You were undercover. They saw your car explode. You didn't die."

"I came home!" Tony said, pissed off. "I didn't disappear for almost a year and let everyone grieve!"

"I'm just saying I'd think you wouldn't have assumed he was in the car," she said.

"He stayed gone. There's only so long you can hold out hope. You weren't there. You don't know for how long we waited for him to show up." Tony allowed the silence to envelop them after he had finished his rant. He watched as Genia drove, barely even looking at him. "How do you know all this?" Tony asked.

Genia snorted derisively. "Can't learn anything on Team Gibbs you don't do it your own self." Her accent suddenly reflected the neighborhood she had grown up in.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Tony grimaced.

The new members that had been flowing in and out of the team in the last year had definitely drawn the short straw. It really was a shame. Genia was the kind of agent any team leader would beg to have on their six. Beautiful, black, proud, intelligent, and from one of the most poverty-stricken areas of the city, she radiated the kind of confidence you only get by beating the odds. She was the first woman in her family to graduate from college. The first girl from her neighborhood to pursue law enforcement. She had pulled herself up and defied the haters. Tops in every class. Doctorate in psychology and criminology. Yet Gibbs called her "Jeff" because he didn't want to invest and lose again.

"Not on you," Genia answered. "I get it."

"He wasn't always like that."

"I know," she smiled at him. "Maybe he won't always be."

Tony shrugged. He had lost the ability to predict how his boss would react.

* * *

Special Agent Mark Rivera stood next to Agent Gibbs, waiting for instruction. Actually, it would be more accurate to say he stood slightly behind Agent Gibbs. As Agents DiNozzo and Stanford approached their teammates, it was apparent Gibbs had no idea Rivera was even there.

"Where is he, Boss?" Tony asked.

"Interrogation," Gibbs nodded in the general direction.

"So…let's go," Tony said, pushing past the others.

"Not yet, Tony," Gibbs said, putting up a hand to stop him. "FBI gets him first. We aren't allowed to be briefed until they finish. Vance is with them."

Tony's face became stone again. "Vance," he muttered.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Not allowed?" Tony continued. "That's our teammate."

"They know, DiNozzo, but he's risked his life for information our government needs."

"And that's more important than me finding out why he let me live in hell for eleven months?!" Tony shouted.

"Yes!" Gibbs shouted back, coming to stand nose to nose with his senior field agent. "Look, Tony, I don't like it either."

"I've just been thrown for a loop," Tony said. "Did they know? All this time?"

"I don't know," Gibbs said. "We'll find out soon." He turned his attention to the rest of his team. "Mutt, did you get the Barnes case transferred to the other MCRT?"

"Um…" Agent Rivera stammered, "I didn't know I was supposed…" he stopped speaking at Gibbs' look. "I'll take care of it, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

"Why are you thanking me?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm sorry," Mark continued.

"Never apologize!" Gibbs countered. "It's a sign of weakness."

"Jeff, did you forward those photos to McAffee?" Gibbs asked Genia.

"Yes, boss," Genia answered. "Took care of it myself before I left to pick up DiNozzo."

"Good work," Gibbs said. "I need coffee." He stalked off down the hallway, leaving them staring, Mark's mouth agape.

"He's never told me that before," Mark complained softly.

Tony wandered away to take a seat in a separate area, wanting time to mull over the happenings of the day. He still couldn't wrap his head around the idea that Tim had survived, yet hadn't told him. How could both be true? Maybe it wasn't really Tim.

"Agent Gibbs?" an FBI agent Tony hadn't yet met appeared from the corridor Gibbs had indicated earlier. "They're ready for you and your team."

"He stepped out for coffee," Tony explained. "But we're on our way."

"Here," Gibbs said, materializing from a room to the left. "Let's get some answers."


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs led the others to the observation room.

"Give me a minute with him first, Tony," Gibbs said, his tone allowing no argument.

Tony heaved a sigh and resigned himself to wait.

You could have heard a pin drop as Gibbs entered the FBI interrogation room and took a seat opposite Tim. Gibbs noticed Tim looked different. He was as thin as Gibbs had ever seen him, but with much more muscle. His skin was tanned, as if he spent all his time outdoors. He had sported facial hair before, but it had always been neat. Now, his facial hair was messy, giving him a more rugged look. He looked like a completely different man, until Gibbs met his eyes. Those eyes – the window to the soul – they were the same. This was Tim. _His_ Tim.

"Boss?" Tim said quietly, searching Gibbs' eyes for understanding.

"Am I?" Gibbs asked and shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't risk…"

"Sorry?!" Gibbs interrupted, slamming his hands on the table. "Where you been, Tim?"

"It's a long story," Tim said.

"You conned me into thinking you were dead for eleven months. I have time," Gibbs refused to drop the younger man's gaze.

"Have you spoken to Vance?" Tim asked.

"Dammit," Gibbs muttered under his breath. "So he did know?"

"No, I just meant I already told this story once today," Tim explained.

"I think you owe me enough to tell it again," Gibbs said, his tone confrontational.

"Of course."

"Who was your contact? You couldn't have just decided to stay hidden," Gibbs looked at his subordinate incredulously.

"I didn't have a choice!" Tim rose to his feet and shouted, succumbing to the tension in the room. There was only so much a person could take as the object of Gibbs' anger before he broke.

"Explain!" Gibbs countered, also rising from his chair.

"I'm trying!" Tim continued, then sat back down and took a deep breath. His hands were trembling. He lowered his voice, "Could you just let me talk for a minute?"

Gibbs nodded and motioned for him to go on, as he took his seat. He shifted and leaned forward, his lips sealed. He stared intently at his young protégé, waiting.

"Baxter bought the whole thing. He didn't suspect me or Ducky. But Connner…he was a different animal." Tim snorted at the use of the word animal – very apt. "Conner didn't trust anyone but Bax, not even his long-term crew members." Tim swallowed the bile that rose in his throat, took a deep breath and tried unsuccessfully to keep the tears from filling his eyes. "When he made Ducky…" his voice trailed off. Tim took a beat to regain his composure, then continued, "He was only suspicious – didn't even have proof that Ducky wasn't who he said he was, yet he shot him right between the eyes. Just like Kate, only point blank."

"We remember," Gibbs replied softly, his own eyes wet with unshed tears. "We saw it. Couldn't get there."

"I know," Tim continued. "After Conner shot him, he found his vest and wire. Knew he had been right." Tim took several long breaths, fueling himself to finish the tale. "This woke something feral in him. Conner. It's like knowing he had been right made him think all his suspicions were founded. He set up the explosion and secreted the entire crew away. He's held us captive in a compound south of the border while he figured out who he could and couldn't trust. I had no choice but to continue playing my part. I figured you would back me up when it mattered."

"How'd you get away?" Gibbs asked, his anger dissolved into relief.

"I didn't," Tim admitted. "Baxter got tired of Conner's antics. Not only did Conner have the old crew down in Mexico, but he wouldn't trust anyone else Bax tried to bring in. Eventually, the need to continue their bad business necessitated trusting someone. Baxter decided Conner was paranoid and pulled the crew out for a job." His emotions now more stable, Tim looked imploringly at his boss. "I was looking for a way to contact you, but nothing came up. They were careful, and after seeing what they did to Ducky, I didn't want to push my luck."

"Understandable," Gibbs admitted.

"While the Bixby's planned the job, they had us holed up in a safe house. We worked the plan for a month, all while I was looking for a way to contact you." Tim gave a sad smile. "I was afraid of your reaction, but I knew I wanted you and Tony to have my back. There's no one else I'd rather have in my corner." Tim sighed, "You don't have to believe me. I know my story is incredible."

"Unfinished is what your story is," Gibbs filled in, finally allowing a bit of compassion to enter his tone. "Go ahead and tell me."

"We were in the process of pulling of the job when I got my chance. Unfortunately, I didn't have a way to pull you guys in."

"How did the FBI get involved?" Gibbs asked.

"One of Fornell's former teammates was in the building. I recognized him immediately. Total coincidence," Tim said.

"I don't believe in coincidence," Gibbs smirked.

"I know. Turns out the FBI has been following this case from another angle, and this is where it intersected. I made eye contact with Agent Magnum and begged him to see me. Telepathy has never been my strong suit." Tim shook his head.

Gibbs chuckled. "You look a little different."

"True," Tim conceded the point. "Anyhow, my look was enough to tip Magnum that something was up, even though he didn't recognize me. He acted appropriately and the FBI took us down while we were mid-heist."

"Fast work. You were brought in with the Bixby's and the rest of the crew?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. I told them I was NCIS, undercover. Asked for Fornell. Asked them to call you."

"And the rest is history," Gibbs said.

"Pretty much." Tim grimaced and looked at Gibbs. "How's Abby? Tony?"

"Tony isn't sure whether to punch you or kiss you," Tony said as he entered the interrogation room to face his friend for the first time in nearly a year.

"Would you settle for a hug?" Tim asked.

Tony pulled the other man into a hard embrace. "Don't you ever die on me again, got that?" Tony said, giving Tim a sharp smack to the back of his head.

"Some things never change," Tim said, rubbing his offended skull. "Where's Abby?" Tim asked. "I figured she would insist on coming over with you."

"Quit," Gibbs explained. "Works over at Homeland now."

"Are you serious?" Tim asked, unable to believe it. "Abby would never leave NCIS."

"Never say never, buddy," Tony said, patting him on the shoulder. "You have a lot of catching up to do."

Tim moved over to give Gibbs a hug. He wasn't sure if the man would accept it, but he folded him into his arms like a father welcoming home a prodigal son.


	4. Chapter 4

Tim sat in silence in the passenger seat of Gibbs' car. He had nowhere to go. His apartment would be gone. All his stuff would have been cleared out…his mom and Sarah! He suddenly remembered they still believed him dead. He wondered if they had sold his stuff. _Don't be so selfish, Tim. Stuff is stuff._ He hoped they didn't have to pay the life insurance back. How does that work exactly? How does one legally come back from the dead?

Had Delilah moved on? Their relationship had grown a little rocky when she returned from Dubai. _Maybe she won't blame me for this, considering she kept such a big secret from me, yet I had no choice. Not likely. With my luck, she fell in love and got married while I was away._ Tim hadn't had much good fortune in past relationships. He was hoping he hadn't lost Delilah. He really couldn't blame her for moving on. She thought he was dead.

Maybe it was time for him to buy a house, instead of renting. He wasn't getting any younger. Maybe losing his apartment would be a good thing. _If my savings is still there, of course. I hope they didn't spend it yet._ He knew he needed to detach from his expectations. He knew everyone would be happy to see him, but if he expected things to be just as he left, he would be sorely disappointed.

His thoughts continued along this vein, jumping from the important to the trivial. Not much of that was new to Tim. He was accustomed to thinking of the strangest things from time to time. Speaking of stranger things, he wondered why Abby had gone to Homeland.

"Does Abby know?" Tim asked softly, hesitant to break the silence.

"Not yet, unless Tony called her. Want me to make the call?" Gibbs asked.

"Not just yet. She'll kill us, but I'd like a little more time to collect my thoughts." Tim paused, and then continued, "Where are we headed? NCIS?"

"For now."

"I need to book a hotel room until I can find a new place," Tim said, beginning to make a mental checklist of things to do _. I think I need a new ID. Can I even rent a room? Will my credit cards work?_ "I need to call mom. And Sarah. I need…"

"You'll stay with me," Gibbs said emphatically. "If you want. I've got room."

Tim was pleased with the offer, but wasn't sure he wanted to be around people. As much as he was glad to be back, part of him was afraid to assimilate to normal life. _You've been praying to get back home for months – Thinking of how sweet it would be to reunite with the team, your family and Delilah… Now you're back and you want to run and hide. You need therapy, Tim._

"Maybe," Tim replied. "Thanks for the offer."

"Leon called your family," Gibbs told him. "No need to worry."

"No need to worry? Do you see how worried _you_ were? Sarah is going to slap me. We had just lost dad, then…this."

"You had no choice, remember," Gibbs said, throwing Tim's words back at him. "If I believed you, they will."

"What about Delilah?" Tim asked.

"She and Abby have gotten close, I think," Gibbs said. "We'll see."

"I probably lost her," Tim lamented. "Figures."

"You've been gone almost a year," Gibbs reminded him, softly. "Things change. You'll figure it out."

"Sure," Tim muttered.

* * *

"Tim!" Sarah ran and jumped into his arms.

They were in the parking lot of the NCIS headquarters. His sister and mother had found him before they had even made it inside the building.

After the embrace, Sarah leaned back and looked him over. "Who are you and what have you done with my big brother?" The lean, tanned, muscular figure before her barely resembled the man her brother had been.

"Long story." Tim shrugged it off. He didn't think he looked very different, but everyone was commenting on it. "Good to see you, Sarah."

"Understatement of the century!" she said with a smile.

Tim looked at his mother, "We have a lot of details to work out. Sorry for putting you through this."

"Timothy McGee, I don't want to hear that out of your mouth again. This was not your fault!" She leaned in and gave him a hug that felt like she never wanted to let go. "I'm just so thankful you're alive, and home." Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I love you. I know I don't say it enough."

"I love you, too," Tim said, his words a little choked.

"I hate to break the mood, but we need to get inside," Gibbs corralled them and headed toward the building.

* * *

Gibbs rubbed moisture from his eyes before he stepped out of the elevator. He didn't like to let others see him get emotional, but the reunion he had just witnessed, on top of knowing Tim was alive, was moving.

He was worried about Tim. As happy as he was to have his agent home, he knew getting back to normal may never happen. He wondered if Tony had called Abby yet.

The group stepped off the elevator, Sarah talking animatedly, non-stop. Gibbs smiled. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, but put her with her big brother and she was the same kid. Made him miss Abby more than he already had been.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!" Abigail Scuito, former forensic scientist for NCIS, came running toward the group, more a blur than a figure. "Timmy! I can't believe you're alive!" She pulled him in for a hug that Gibbs could see was threatening to cut off the airflow.

"Abs," Gibbs said, tapping her on the shoulder. "Let the guy breathe."

"Sorry, Tim," Abby said releasing him. "And you guys are all here," she said, giving gentle hugs to Sarah and to Tim's mom. She wiped tears from her cheeks. "Isn't this just the best day ever?"

"I can't believe you let us think you were dead for a year!" Abby said, and then punched Tim in the arm. He winced; she grimaced and pulled back her hand, rubbing her knuckles. "Ow! Tim, what do you have under that shirt?"

Gibbs smirked. Leave it to Abby to be the only person in the room that didn't notice Tim wasn't her "little Timmy" anymore.

"You left NCIS," Tim stated it rather than asking. He stared pointedly at his friend.

"It was time to move on, Timmy," Abby explained. "Losing you and Ducky at the same time…then Jimmy decided to leave to do his medical internship and residency. Turns out he's going to be a surgeon now instead of a medical examiner. And Gibbs was…different. Focused; driven. He didn't seem to care. Homeland made me an incredible offer, so I took it."

As much as her explanation made sense to him, the longing on her face and unshed tears wetting her eyes betrayed her true emotions. He decided to let her off the hook.

"How's Delilah?" Tim asked Abby quietly.

Abby smiled in return. "She's doing better now. It was hard…" Abby's eyes filled with tears once again. "Everyone deals with things in different ways."

"What are you saying?" Tim asked. "What is everyone carefully _not_ telling me about Delilah?"

Gibbs patted Tim's back, again, and led him to his old chair, not seeming to realize Rivera was already sitting there. "Mutt, do you mind?" Gibbs asked.

Mark quickly vacated the chair and moved to stand to the side, awkwardly looking on.

"I'm Timothy McGee," Tim said, offering him his hand to shake.

"Agent Mark Rivera. Nice to meet you. I've heard….lots of things. All good!" He rushed to say.

Gibbs had the good sense to at least look embarrassed for how he had dismissed Agent Rivera.

"Mark is the third computer whiz we've had in the last eleven months, Tim. No one can hold a candle to you," Tony said. "Sorry, Mark. We just really missed this guy."

"I understand," Mark said. "Good to have you back, Agent McGee."

"Nice to meet you," Tim said, his mind reeling. _Three replacements in less than a year?_ That was bad, even for Gibbs.

"Tim," Gibbs motioned toward Genia's desk, "this is Genia Stanton, profiler extraordinaire."

Genia smiled. He did know her name. "Pleasure to meet you," she said, smiling at Tim.

"Same," Tim nodded. He was becoming overwhelmed. "Can I just…?" Tim stepped away from the others and made his way to the men's facilities.

Once safely away, Tim locked himself in a bathroom stall. He dry heaved a few times, which made him remember how long it had been since he ate. He leaned his back against the stall door, slid down to the floor, let his head fall to his knees and began to cry.

 _What have I done to this team? Gibbs was never Mr. Personality, but he was downright rude to Agent Rivera. Abby works at Homeland. What isn't everyone telling me about Delilah?_

 _Mom and Sarah are so full of hope. I don't want to tell them details of what I experienced. Please don't let them push me too hard._

 _Tony…I need to talk to Tony. He'll tell me the truth._

 _What is wrong with you, Tim? You have everything you've dreamed of for nearly a year in the squad room, and you're crying in a bathroom stall like a middle-schooler. Get it together!_

"Tim?" Tony's voice echoed through the nearly empty room.

"In here," Tim answered softly.

"You want us to send everyone home? Do this another time?"

"Nah, I'm alright."

Tim rose to his feet and came out of the stall door. He washed his hands, rinsed his mouth, and splashed water on his face. He dried off on the paper towel Tony handed him.

Tony pulled Tim in for another hug.

"In the bathroom, Tony?" Tim asked, amused.

"I'm sorry," Tony said, releasing him. "I'm just really glad you're home."

"Am I, though?" Tim asked, sadly.

"We'll get there," Tony said, patting him on the back and leading him out of the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

"Let's grab a bite to eat," Tim's mom suggested. "Whaddya say?"

"I love you, mom," Tim said. "And I'm starving…I just don't think I'm up for going out. What I really need is a quiet place, food, a shower and to sleep about a week."

"We have several things to work out, dear," she said, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "But I can give you some time. I'm staying in town for now. We'll get things settled, then I'll go home. In your time, okay?"

"Sounds good," Tim agreed. "Thanks for understanding. You're welcome to join me for food, I just don't want to go out."

"That's okay, sweetie. I think you need some more Tim-time." She paused a moment, her eyes softening. "I'm just so glad you're here," she said, her eyes again filling with tears. "Do you want to stay at Sarah's? Or I can get you a room?"

"I'm gonna crash at Gibbs' place until I can get set up somewhere. Thanks."

"And you need to go see your Gran." she added with a smile. "She threatened to drive up, but I talked her down."

"I'll give her a call," Tim promised.

"And Penny," Mrs. McGee continued. "She's strong, but this threw her for a loop."

"I'm sure it did," Tim said. "I'll call them both."

"Bye, big bro," Sarah said, giving him another hug and kiss on the cheek. She took her mom's arm and led her out of the building.

"This is so weird," Tim said, to no one in particular.

"You said it, probie," Tony teased, throwing an arm across his shoulders. "Sure you don't want my couch?"

"I'll be fine at Gibbs'. Nice and quiet."

"Good," Tony continued. "I have a couple of errands to run. Catch you on the flip side," he said. Tony gave Abby a wink on the way out the door.

"You ready, Tim?" Gibbs asked, nodding toward the elevator.

"Let's get out of here," Tim said with a smile, just as his stomach growled audibly. Everyone chuckled. "Think we can grab food on the way?"

"Already handled," Gibbs said.

"I hate to make you wait, Tim, but I have a few things I need from you," Director Vance said.

Gibbs turned on his heel and led Tim toward the stairs instead of the elevator. "Duty calls."

"So be it," Tim agreed reluctantly.

* * *

When they finally arrived at Gibbs', Tim found that Abby had gone ahead of them and had brought enough Chinese take out to feed a Marine company, two bottles of wine and a huge chocolate cheesecake. Gibbs, Tony, Abby and he sat in Gibbs' sparsely decorated living room and ate in companionable silence. Even Abby. It was as if everyone knew how much he needed to process, and that he wasn't up for too much conversation. Once he had eaten his fill, he excused himself and headed toward the guest room.

Tim found several shopping bags filled with at least three full changes of clothing, all the toiletry items he would need, a journal, his favorite pillow (yes, his actual pillow), a new laptop and iPhone. Tears filled his eyes again. This was Tony's handiwork. Where had they gotten his pillow? He knew he should refuse the gifts, but he was in no position to turn down their generosity, especially since he knew it was sincere.

He rifled through the bags and selected some new underclothes, a pair of sweat pants, a new t-shirt that sported the old Zork logo and read "You are likely to be eaten by a Grue," and the necessary toiletry items, and disappeared into the bathroom for a much needed shower.

After what seemed like a full hour, Tim stepped out of the shower and into the steam-warmed bathroom. He caught a glimpse of himself in the full-length mirror. He leaned forward, wiped the moisture from the mirror and stared at the image he saw. He hadn't realized it, but he truly did look like a different person. Did he have visible abs? He squinted. Even as slim as he had gotten at one point in his life, he had never had well-defined muscles…despite having gone to the gym daily. Intellectually, he knew how hard he had worked on the plantation in Mexico. The adobe structure they had lived in had contained the basic facilities, but no mirrors. He simply wasn't the type to check himself out all the time, so until this moment in Gibbs' guest bathroom, he honestly hadn't realized the transformation. No wonder his team had barely recognized him.

Now sock-footed and clad in his new, but comfy clothes, he padded back toward the living room. He hesitated in the hallway, hearing voices.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Abby asked softly. "I'm not sure how to tell him."

"He's an adult, Abs," Gibbs replied. "He can handle it. Be honest with him."

"It should be his choice," Tony agreed. "Let's just say it. Like ripping off a bandage."

Abby winced.

Tim peeked around the corner as he entered the room. "Thanks for everything, guys."

"I should have gone a size larger on the shirt," Tony said, seeing how tightly the sleeves fit around Tim's muscled upper arms.

"He looks fine, Tony," Abby said, rising to her feet. She gave Tim another hug, and pulled him over to sit near her on the couch.

"How does this work?" Tim directed his question to Gibbs. "How does one come back from the dead? I'm sure there's paperwork, I need a new ID, a place to live…I need to talk to mom about finances. I have no idea where my things are, if I have any savings left…Does mom have to pay back the life insurance?"

"Whoa!" Gibbs held up his hands. "Leon contacted the proper authorities and is on the case, legally. That's why he was asking all the questions in his office earlier. He'll get everything set up for you. As for the financial stuff, you're right. You need to have a conversation with your mom."

"And how did you get my pillow?" Tim asked.

"Delilah kept it," Abby explained. "For the longest time we all held hope you would come back, and she said you could only sleep on that pillow. Eventually, she gave it to me. After…we thought you had died."

"Can we please address the elephant in the room?" Tim asked.

"Come on, Tim," Tony teased, "I may have put on a few pounds, but I wouldn't say I'm that big."

"Funny, Tony; but seriously: Where is Delilah?" Tim asked, not sure he even wanted to know the answer.

"She went back to Dubai," Abby said. "DOD asked, and she said she no longer had a reason to stay here. We still talk once a week." She paused, and then continued, "Just so you know, it took her months to stop crying. Last I heard, though, she was dating one of her coworkers."

"Thanks for giving it to me straight, Abs," Tim said, swallowing hard. Even though it had been nearly a year, it was hard to hear the love of his life may have moved on. "Has anyone told her I'm alive?"

"Not yet," Tony said. "We wanted you to have the choice."

"Regardless of whether or not she wants me in her life, she has a right to know." Tim's voice was shaky, "I want her to know."

"I'll give her a call," Abby said.

"Thank you." Tim tried to keep the hope out of his words, but he knew he wasn't fooling anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs awoke with the immediate awareness that things were better than they had been before. He glanced at the clock. 5:30AM. Tim would still be sleeping, thankfully. This entire affair hadn't been easy on any of them, and it wasn't going to get much better soon. He rose from the couch, stretched and made his way into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee brewing.

Hot mug in hand, Gibbs headed to the basement for some reflection. He switched on the radio to a station that was broadcasting the 1967 World Series game seven matchup between the Cardinals and Redsox. Gibbs sighed and settled into the familiar task of sanding wood to the rhythm of Harry Caray and Pee Wee Reese calling baseball.

Gibbs thought of Ducky. He really missed his friend. Ever since the Nationals had been reestablished in DC just before the 2005 season, the pair of them had attended opening day or the first home game every year. If he had only known that last year's game would be their last… Gibbs hadn't had the heart to go this year.

 _*BANG* *gasp* *thump*_

" _What the hell are you doing, Conner?"_

" _He's a cop!"_

" _What makes you…"_

…

"… _get outta here!"_

The memory of the sound coming through Ducky's wire haunted Gibbs again. Before, they hadn't known what had caused them to make Ducky. Tony had assumed it was an error he had made in Ducky's and Tim's fake background information. But now, thanks to the blanks Tim had helped fill in, we knew no one had done anything wrong – Conner Bixby was just a paranoid sonofabitch.

"Do you mind?"

Tim's voice came from the top of the stairs, shaking Gibbs out of his thoughts and bringing him into the present.

"Course not. Coffee's in the kitchen."

Tim held a steaming mug up for Gibbs to see. "The aroma was what pulled me out of dreamland."

"Sleep well?" Gibbs asked.

Tim shrugged. "As well as could be expected, I guess." He came to sit next to Gibbs on the floor, but made no move to grab sandpaper. He was content to simply sit.

"Thinking about Ducky?" Tim asked.

"How did you know?" Gibbs paused and met the younger man's gaze.

Tim nodded toward the radio. "Nostalgia."

Gibbs didn't answer, but simply nodded and smiled.

"I wish I could've stopped them," Tim swallowed over the lump in his throat.

"Nothing anyone could've done." Gibbs' voice was quiet, but deeper, as if he was tamping down emotions of his own.

They sat in companionable silence for a time, the sound of the baseball game lulling them into a false sense of "rightness", but they both knew nothing was really right yet.

"So, what happens now?" Tim asked, feeling like a kid. Coming back from the dead was sort of like losing your independence all at once. He couldn't drive, had no place to live, no money of his own…he was completely relying on the people around him, and he didn't care much for the feeling.

Gibbs shrugged. "Play it by ear."

Tim sighed. It didn't make the situation any easier to swallow, but he knew Gibbs was right.

When the game ended, Gibbs rose and switched off the radio.

"Headed into work?" Tim asked.

"Took the day off. Thought you might wanna grab some food? Meet up with your mom and Sarah," Gibbs suggested.

Tim smiled. "Sounds great."

* * *

"Well, I have some good news and some bad news…well, awkward news," Tim's mom said over the biggest chef salad Tim had seen in about ten years.

"Hit me with it," Tim prompted.

"We dispensed with all your things as you had directed in your will. I didn't spend the life insurance, so that can be easily repaid."

"That's a relief," Tim said, looking visibly lighter.

"Your savings, however…" Sarah said with a hesitant smile. "Well, I paid off my student loans. Bought a new car. Paid ahead six months on my rent." She blushed.

"I'm proud of you," Tim said with a grin. "At least you didn't blow it all on a trip to Aruba with your girlfriends."

Tim's mom laughed and Sarah's blush deepened.

"Actually, it was Fiji."

Tim laughed out loud. He knew his sister well.

"I can give you my part back," his mom said. "I couldn't bring myself to spend any of it. I put it all in a separate savings account along with what was left of John's life insurance. You can have it all."

"No, mom, I couldn't possibly accept that," Tim said. Tears pooled in his eyes for possibly the twentieth time since his rescue.

"I insist," his mom continued. "I have everything I need. No debt, and enough coming in monthly from my retirement to cover my expenses with excess. And I still haven't started to cash out my 401K."

"Tim," Sarah begged, "you are going to need it. Please take it. You have to start over, and we want it to be as easy on you as possible. Not that it has anything to do with me, of course," she added, blushing again.

Tim smiled. "Okay; I'll take it. Thank you, mom."

"Well that takes care of that," Gibbs said, reminding them he was there.

The ringing of Gibbs cell phone brought conversation to a halt. Gibbs stared at the device angrily. He had taken the day off. Who was bugging him now?

"This better be good," he growled.

"Are you with McGee?" Fornell's voice sounded strained.

"Yep."

"Good. Drop off the map. Conner Bixby has escaped custody, and thanks to the take down at the heist, he knows McGee is a federal agent."


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs filled the others in on the situation. Before they even had time to grasp what was going on, the bell over the door to the diner chimed as Director Leon Vance rushed inside. He slid into the booth next to Sarah and began to quietly give orders.

"I was hoping you'd be here. Bixby's out," he said.

"Just heard the good news," Gibbs lifted his phone and raised an eyebrow.

"Good, so you're up to speed. Here's some cash. Don't use anything that requires identification." Vance handed Gibbs a thick envelope. "Don't look at me like that. I know you've done this before, but this is different. There is a lot at stake here."

"Thank you," Tim said.

"I had Mona book rooms at three separate hotels as a diversion, but steer clear of that avenue," Vance continued. "The cabin's out. You're too tied to the case, Gibbs, and now that your father has passed, the deed's in your name," he reminded. "A safe house or something off the grid that isn't officially tied to anyone here would be your best bet."

"Mrs. McGee, Sarah, you need to lay low right now, as well. Bixby isn't above using family for leverage."

Tim swallowed remembering how Conner Bixby had used threats against the family of a guy named Mikey to get him to drive the decoy car that would explode…after Conner handcuffed him to the steering wheel and armed the bomb, of course.

"Tony should go," Gibbs said. "I'll stay and coordinate with Fornell on the case."

"We have multiple safe houses, but I'm not sure splitting up is your best option," Vance said. "The more agents that are with the group, the safer they'll be."

"Me, Tony, Gibbs, Mom, Sarah, Abby…," Tim said, "won't that many people traveling together stand out?"

"Actually, it's brilliant," Sarah said. "We'll look like a family on a vacation. He would expect us to divide and scatter, but instead we stick together. Strength in numbers."

"I don't want to hide," Mrs. McGee said. "Do you really think it's necessary?"

"Mom, he will use you against me if he can," Tim said. "I know. I've seen how he operates."

"It's as good a plan as any, just drop out of sight quickly and stay put. Don't take your cell phones. Safe houses have secure phones, or if you stay somewhere else, you can find a landline to check in with or grab a burner phone. I don't want you traceable. Any of you," Vance ordered.

"Aye, Aye, sir," Sarah said, handing him her cell phone. The others followed suit.

"Tony will be here soon. Then disappear. Got it? All of you," he said, pointedly staring at Gibbs.

Gibbs shrugged as Vance left the diner with a bag full of cell phones.

* * *

"I've been thinking," Tony said, once he had arrived at the diner, "Bixby may have figured out Tim's a federal agent, but how would he suspect NCIS? FBI did the take down."

"Ducky's history," Gibbs explained. "Once they knew Duck was an agent, they would have dug deep."

"If they had, they would have discovered me long ago," Tim swallowed hard at the implication. He should have been killed months ago.

"So they may not know the NCIS connection," Tony continued.

"Are you saying that as long as we avoid FBI safe houses and stick with our own agency, we're okay?" Tim asked.

"I don't think so," Gibbs said. "Assume nothing."

The thought that Bixby was out and getting more and more desperate was making them increasingly nervous.

"Tony, can you handle this?" Gibbs asked.

"You aren't going?" Tony asked.

"But Vance said…" Tim began.

"I wanna catch this bastard," Gibbs muttered.

"Not sit on the sidelines playing babysitter?" Tim asked, his tone betraying his insecurities.

Gibbs met the younger man's gaze and sighed. "Rule 51." He clapped Tim on the back. "We're in this together."

"Thanks," Tim said.

"Follow me," Mrs. McGee said, a gleam in her eye. She stood and led the group out the rear of the restaurant.

"Um, mom…?" Tim asked.

"I know where we're going, and it'll be perfect. We just need to find a cheap van and hit the road. We can find everything we need there."

Tim shouldn't have been surprised at the steel in his mother's spine, but he was a bit taken aback. Gibbs was smirking, amused but willing to let her take the lead. Everyone else did the same.

"There are some 'buy here pay here' lots where we could pick up something for cash," Tony said. "But you still need ID."

"Craigs List?" Tim suggested. "Sell by owner?"

"Actually, I have a friend who I think will let us use his van," Sarah offered. "Just let me find a landline…" she looked around until she spied a pay phone on another corner. "Over here," she said, heading that way.

"You gonna let them take the lead?" Tony asked Gibbs.

"For now," Gibbs answered. "They're smart, and they're civilians."

"That's my point."

"And mine," Gibbs continued. "Bixby will expect us to think like cops."

Tony nodded his assent, and then looked at Tim. "Any idea where this is going?"

Tim smiled. "If I had to venture a guess, I'd say we were going to Friend House."

"What is Friend House?" Gibbs asked, skeptically.

"A remote house on an island in the Gulf of Mexico, off the coast of Florida. You have to take a ferry since there are no roads leading to the island. Penny has a house there, but it isn't in her name. The deed is in the name of her best friend's first husband. I know it sounds bizarre, but she and her best friends have always shared the house equally. I've been there a few times and it's perfect. There is a large pantry with plenty of supplies and a deep freezer kept well-stocked. If we grab some produce in town before we catch the ferry, no one should have to leave the island until we receive word that Bixby's been apprehended," Tim explained.

"One way in means only one way out," Gibbs said.

"Yeah, but there's no way we could be tracked there. I can't believe I didn't think of it first," Tim said. "If I had to disappear," he chuckled at his own phrasing, "it's where I would go…if I had thought of it."

"As long as we aren't followed, it should work," Gibbs admitted. "I'm hesitant to use a federal safe house."

"We need to pick up Abby," Tony reminded them, looking at his watch. "She'll be outside the bowling alley. She didn't go to her office or her apartment after lunch, so she shouldn't have been followed."

Sarah hung up the phone and stepped over toward the rest of them. "It's a go. The van is parked in student parking over at the university. Key's under the floor mat. He knows I'm taking it, and he won't say a word to anyone."

"What exactly did you tell him, Sarah?" Tim asked.

"Give me some credit, Tim," she said. "I told him mine was in the shop and I was heading out of town to see my mom. He said he wasn't going anywhere. Just park it back in the same lot when I come back."

"Let's take the bus over to the university, and then pick Abs up once we get the van," Gibbs said, moving toward the bus stop down the street.

"Public transportation," Tony groaned.

"Better than the alternative," Mrs. McGee said, patting Tony on the shoulder. "Come on, kid, let's get out of here."


	8. Chapter 8

Abby took in a deep breath of ocean air, looked out at the vast expanse of ocean, and smiled. She adjusted her hat to keep more sun off her face, tugged her loose cover-up more tightly around herself, and then began trudging through the sand to join the solitary figure standing out by the water's edge.

"It's beautiful," she said, sliding her arm around the waist of her friend. "This place is just… The house, the atmosphere, all of it. I couldn't have conjured up a more peaceful place to get away."

Tim pointed off into the distance. "About twelve-hundred miles that way, as close as I can figure it."

"That's pretty far, McGee," Abby gave him a squeeze. "It's not like they can see you from here."

Tim swallowed. "I understand why we had to run. I didn't want to stay. But it's hard to trust the FBI to handle the case. I know Gibbs and Tony want to be working it, probably as much as I do."

"They'll catch him." Abby's voice carried an assurance Tim couldn't afford to let himself feel.

They stood in companionable silence, just listening to the sound of the waves softly breaking on the shore. Eventually, the smell of charcoal and grilling meat drew them toward the house.

* * *

"You check in?" Gibbs asked Tony. The three men of NCIS were doing the washing up of the dishes following supper.

"Yeah. Last night after we got here. I used the burner phone, and took the battery out when I was done. Fornell says they're closing in."

"Good," Tim said. "I'm getting antsy."

"Getting," Tony scoffed. Tim gave him an annoyed glance. "Just kidding, McGee," Tony ruffled Tim's hair. "We're all on edge."

"I just wish there was something I could do to help," Tim said with a sigh.

"You're doing it. Laying low and staying put," Gibbs answered simply.

"This was a great idea," Tony said. "We're completely safe here."

"But a day's drive away if they need us," Tim said.

"What could the FBI possibly need from us?" Tony asked.

* * *

Agent Tobias Fornell slammed his desk phone receiver back onto the base and swore. He was glad Gibbs and the others had taken precautions, and had been smart enough to disable the burner phone, but he desperately needed to contact them…before it was too late.

Penelope Langston was missing.

They had located the place where Bixby had been staying, but he had cleared out just before their arrival. Within an hour they had received the news about Agent McGee's grandmother.

Bixby was desperate. He wanted McGee and would apparently stop at nothing to get him. Fornell only hoped they could intervene before the paranoid man did something unconscionable. That would be no big deal to Conner Bixby. He was a real low life.

Fornell rubbed his eyes that were red from lack of sleep, rose, grabbed his coffee and stalked out of his office. With the NCIS crew out of contact, he would have to figure this out himself.

"You don't think you're doing this without me, do you?" NCIS Director Leon Vance was waiting outside Fornell's office.

"Doing what exactly?"

"We can fly faster than we can drive it, but the flight leaves in forty minutes," Vance said, leading Fornell to his waiting car.

"You think he took her with him?" Fornell asked.

"We can only hope," Vance said. "The alternatives aren't pleasant to contemplate. I think he'd take her for leverage."

"McGee grandma's a pretty tough broad, if I understand it right," Fornell said. "Any chance she didn't give up the house?"

"We have to assume the worst. We don't want them taken off guard."

* * *

"I've got a hinky feeling," Tim said.

"Unsettled," Gibbs agreed. "I feel it, too."

"We need to stay out of sight after dark," Tony said. "I'll go bring the ladies in."

Tim chuckled and Gibbs smirked. Mrs. McGee, Sarah and Abby had spent the biggest part of the day sunning poolside. Now the sun had gone down, but they hadn't. The sound of their laughter trickling in from outside certainly had lifted the mood some.

Tony stepped out onto the patio and smiled. The ladies were sitting with their feet in the hot tub, each with an almost empty glass of wine, giggling like school girls with a secret.

"I hate to be a party pooper, but we need to move inside."

"Do you really think that's necessary?" Mrs. McGee asked. "We're in the middle of nowhere."

"Better to be safe…" Abby said.

"Than sorry," Sarah finished. She rose and took her mom's hand to help her up.

Mrs. McGee sighed and allowed her daughter to assist her.

Tony remained on the patio as the others went inside. He did a quick check of the perimeter and, seeing nothing out of place, went back inside and secured the doors and windows. He joined the others in the den.

"I know it's lovely outside, but we need to keep the windows closed and locked when we're sleeping," Tony said, taking a seat in the floor next to the couch by Abby's feet.

"Thanks for keeping us safe, Tony," Abby said, patting his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked, eyeing the men each in turn. "None of you had alcohol with dinner or after. You're locking this place down like Fort Knox. You're all wearing your side arms. What do you know that we don't?"

"Sarah, it's procedure," Tim explained. "Even if we think we're safe, we have to take precautions. We have to prepare for the possibility that he somehow followed us here." Tim swallowed. "I don't want to imagine what would happen…"

"I understood that last night, but after the lovely and relaxed day we had today, I guess I just lulled myself into a false sense of security," Sarah said.

"He won't find us," Mrs. McGee said, with the shake of her head.

"Unlikely," Gibbs said. "Not impossible."

"Let's head upstairs and get some sleep," Tony suggested, rising to his feet and offering a hand to Mrs. McGee.

"I'll take first watch," Gibbs said, lifting his coffee cup in salute.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony couldn't sleep. It had only been a couple of days since they had gotten McGee back, but he still hadn't gotten a chance to really talk to him. He glanced over to the figure that was occupying the other twin bed across the room, back to him, and wondered if Tim was sleeping.

"Thought it was my fault," Tony said softly.

Tim rolled over to face his friend. "What?"

"The whole thing. Ducky. You."

"I'm sorry," Tim said. "I knew Gibbs would blame himself, but didn't think you would."

"A couple of months after everything went down we found an error I made in your background that could have tipped 'em off," Tony sighed. "I just assumed that was how they made you."

Tim snorted derisively. "Apparently, there were several reasons they should have been smart enough to know who I was. I'm lucky to be alive."

"Maybe that's all the more reason to know they'll never track us down," Tony said. "And that the FBI will catch him soon. He'll make a mistake."

"Mistakes aren't what I'm worried about," Tim said. "Conner is ruthless. When he can't find us, he'll get more desperate and frustrated and will lash out. I'm glad everyone is here."

Again, Tim couldn't stop his mind remembering what had happened to Mikey: forced into a suicide mission to save his own family. Who uses a defenseless, pregnant lady and a two-year-old boy as leverage? Conner Bixby, that's who. Low-life scum. He would truly stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

"We should get some shut eye," Tony said with a long sigh. "Gibbs will be up to get one of us for the next watch in a few hours."

There was no way Tim could sleep now. Images flashed through his head: Ducky being shot, Mikey being threatened, the car exploding with Mikey handcuffed in the driver's seat, Ducky's lifeless body hitting the ground, seeing the whites of Vance's eyes in the FBI interrogation room and having hope for the first time, standing on the shore outside Friend House and watching the waves with Abby. He wondered again about Delilah. He needed to find out if Abby had told her yet. That he was alive. It really didn't matter. Nothing did but staying alive.

* * *

At the sound of footsteps, Gibbs silently rose, drew his weapon and made his way toward the door. He glanced through a small gap in the blinds to see what had made the noise, and sighed. He unlocked the door, yanked it open, and rushed their guests inside quickly. After making sure the door was secure, he led them into the den.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gibbs asked. "You're supposed to be locking up Bixby for good."

"Sorry for the unexpected visit," Vance said. "Things have changed and we had no other way to reach you."

"Didn't want you to be caught off guard," Fornell added.

"What's the situation?" Tony asked, joining them. "Couldn't sleep," he said in response to Gibbs' silent query.

"We may have two to three hours. Tops," Fornell said.

"Until what?" Gibbs asked, frustrated. "Out with it."

"Until Conner Bixby arrives, possibly with a hostage," Vance said softly, but intently.

"What?" Tim asked from the bottom of the stairs. "Did you say Conner has a hostage?" There was no disguising the fear in his voice. Had he found Delilah? No, she was out of the country.

"Penelope Langston is missing, and Bixby's gone underground," Fornell explained.

Tim swallowed hard over the lump in his throat and focused on breathing. _Don't pass out. You have to stay alert if you want to save Penny._ He sat down on the bottom step and lowered his head between his knees. _Breathe. In and out._

"You okay, Probie?" Tony asked, coming to sit next to his friend.

"Best case scenario – he has Penelope with him when he gets here," Vance said.

"Penelope? Are you talking about John's mom?" Mrs. McGee asked from the top of the stairs. "What's going on?"

"I'll go get Abs and Sarah," Tony said. "So we can go over it once. We only have a few hours to get ready. We'll need all hands on deck."

"Good idea," Gibbs said.

* * *

Tim sat in a den full of people he loved feeling completely alone. Bereft. Why hadn't they considered Penny? His mom had called her, so she was aware of the situation, but must have underestimated the danger. He hoped they didn't all live to regret it. Well, he hoped they all lived, of course…just without regret.

"It's going to be okay, Timmy," Sarah said, kneeling on the floor in front of him. "There are eight people in the house, and five of them are federal agents. We know that trouble's coming, and we're prepared for it."

"We've minimized the risk and thought of about any way he could use to approach," Vance said. "Your sister is right."

Tim held up his hands. "Don't be telling her that; she'll be even more impossible."

"Oh, Tim," Mrs. McGee said, smiling, "it's so nice to have you back."

"We have the upper hand," Gibbs said. "He's walking into our trap, not the other way around."

"Thanks, guys," Tim said. "I'm feeling better already. I just wish Penny…" Tears filled his eyes as he thought of the horrible things that could be happening to her.

"She'll be okay," Abby told him. "He'll want her for leverage, right? So he would have to keep her alive."

"We sure hope so," Fornell said.

"Let's go over the plan one last time," Vance said.

They discussed all the options and details, making sure they were ready. They had to be. There was too much at stake not to be.

* * *

"Terry!" The shout came from the front of the house. "Terry Malone! Or should I say 'Timothy McGee' since that's your real name?"

"Game on," Tony whispered, taking his position.

Tim pulled back the window blind and peered out the gap. Conner Bixby was there…his arm wrapped around the neck of his grandmother, using her as a shield.

"Let her go, Conner!" Tim shouted, the fear in his voice genuine.

"You owe me!" Conner screamed, his tone erratic. "Months of work we missed because of you. Get out here before I snap her neck!"

"Let her go and I'll come to you," Tim said.

"Conner Bixby?" Fornell's voice called from behind him. "FBI. Release Ms. Langston and put down your weapon. You're surrounded. No way you're getting out of this."

Conner spun around, presenting his back to Tim and Tony, who began to slowly advance toward him.

"Do it, Bixby," Tony said. "You gain nothing by hurting her now."

Conner whirled back around, his eyes wild with hysteria. "Back off or I'll do it! I swear I'll kill her!"

"This is your final warning, Bixby," Fornell said. "Drop the gun and release her!"

Instead of dropping the weapon, Bixby began to bring it up toward Penelope's head. Before he could get the gun into position, a single rifle shot from the upstairs window brought him down.

Penelope let out a yelp and jumped back as he fell to the ground. Now free, she ran to Tim, who pulled her into his arms. He held her and let her catch her breath and regain her composure.

"I'm so sorry, Penny," he said.

"Nonsense," Penelope said, looking up into the face of her grandson. "It's about time you came back to the beach with me. I've been after you to visit for years. Who knew all it took was a madman and a threat on our lives?" Smiled at him with all the love she felt. "Glad you're alive, by the way."

"I love you," Tim said, dropping a kiss on her forehead. "Never change."

"I promise," she answered. "I'm too stubborn to change anyway. Sorry for telling him where Friend House was. I guess I'm not as tough as I'd like to think. Besides, I figured you'd be prepared to handle it. You're a capable agent, Timothy McGee."

"Are you hurt?" Sarah asked as she came to give her grandmother a hug.

"Just some bumps and bruises. Nothing major," Penelope said.

"We'll get you checked out just in case," Tony said. He had called the local paramedics, who were already en route. Fornell had called in to report on the circumstances. A team from the local FBI office would be by soon to retrieve the body and handle the scene.

* * *

"I feel a thousand percent better," Penelope said. After being checked out and treated for her injuries, which were minor, she had gotten a shower and had just slipped into the hot tub for a soak.

"I'm not sure that's a thing," Sarah said.

"It's called hyperbole, Sarah," Penelope teased. "You're a college-educated girl. I'm surprised you didn't know that."

"Steak or chicken?" Tony asked, nodding toward the area where Gibbs, Vance and Fornell were gathered around the grill.

"I'll stick with the veggies," Penelope and Sarah said in unison, and then laughed.

"Gotcha," Tony said, and then went to ask Tim, Abby, and Mrs. McGee, who were sitting in a swing in the gazebo.

"Chicken sounds good," Tim said.

"I'll have a little of each," Abby said. "All this excitement has made me hungry.

"Steak for me," Mrs. McGee said.

"Alrighty," Tony said, then ran over to give all the requests to Gibbs.

"This is nice," Tim said, surveying the backyard happenings.

"Looks like a normal vacationing family having a barbecue at the beach," Mrs. McGee said with the shake of the head.

"Just goes to show you don't always know what is beneath the surface," Abby said.

"Ain't that the truth," Tim said, then fell silent.

"This feels nice. Relaxing. The atmosphere couldn't be more perfect, but…" Tim began.

"You want to go home?" his mother asked.

"Yeah, wherever that is," Tim said.

"We'll figure it out," Abby said.

"Everyone keeps saying that, but I'm the one with no place to live, no girlfriend, no job…"

"You still have a job, Probester," Tony said, coming to join them in the gazebo.

"In theory," Tim said, "but not officially."

"Red tape," Tony dismissed him with the wave of his hand. "Not a big deal."

"I'll stay with Gibbs until I find an apartment, but who knows how long it will take," Tim said.

"Coming back from the dead is serious business, Tim," Vance said as he began handing out plates.

"So I've learned," Tim shook his head. "I don't recommend it."

"Better yet, avoid dying in the first place," Fornell added, passing out the rest of the plates.

"Sage advice," Tim chuckled. "I'll have to remember that. Note to self: don't die."

Tim looked around at everyone who was there to support him, and smiled. Sure, he had a lot of hoops to jump through, but things would finally get better. He had more than hope: he had family. He was finally home.


	10. Chapter 10

Tim sank d0wn into his new sofa and sighed. It had taken less than a week to find an apartment, thanks to the team. A friend of Ducky's had a nice townhouse to sublet, and at a price that Tim was still sure was wrong. He still half expected to find some fine print in his lease for other expenses.

Everyone had pitched in and gotten him settled in quick order. Most of his prior belongings were gone, so he had had to start over. The process had actually gone faster because of that. He supposed every cloud had a silver lining.

Tim was just drifting off for a quick nap when the sound of his doorbell jolted him awake. He looked around to see if Tony had left anything behind that he would have had to come back for, but saw nothing. Curious, he rose and made his way to the door.

"Delilah…" Tim froze, not sure how to continue.

"Are you going to invite me in?" she asked.

"Of course," he said, blushing deeply. "It's so good to see you."

"I came as soon as I could make arrangements with work," she explained. "I can't believe you're alive."

"In the flesh," he said.

It was Delilah's turn to blush, being caught checking out how different Tim looked than when she had last seen him.

"I wasn't sure you would want to see me," she admitted.

"Why not?" Tim's voice broke with emotion. "Thinking about you was part of what got me through that whole ordeal."

"I mean, when they told you I was in a relationship," Delilah said. "If I had any idea you were alive and would come back to me, I never would have considered another man."

"That means a lot. Abby told me it was hard on you," Tim swallowed over the lump in his throat, "when…I died. I was afraid you would be angry that I hadn't found a way to contact you. The others were."

"I was upset at first, until they told me the story," she said. "Then all I could think of was getting back home to you."

Tim was afraid to meet her eyes. Did that mean what he hoped it did? Was she here to rekindle what they had before?

"What about…?" he said.

"Ancient history," Delilah assured him. "When I started seeing Mark, he knew all about you. Our friendship began with him helping me through some of the hard times. Eventually…things changed. But when I heard you were alive, there was no question in my mind or heart. I never cared for him like I did you, and he knew that."

"May I kiss you?" Tim asked, already leaning down toward her.

"You better," she said as she took his head in her hands and pulled him toward her.

THE END


End file.
